


Ночи, которых никогда не будет

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливер Лурье - самый главный фанат доктора Бреннан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночи, которых никогда не будет

Представлять её казалось таким правильным. Если нельзя достичь желаемого, остается только представить, верно?

Он не раз досконально продумывал их встречи: ужин при свечах в ресторане – она бы надела то своё чёрное платье, облегающее, с большим вырезом, а он бы улыбался ей и старался не пялиться в вырез, не рассматривать красивую грудь, сдерживал бы себя, не отвлекаясь на мысли о том, что будет дальше. Он был бы горд, демонстрируя всему миру: эта шикарная женщина с ним и только с ним.

Он не раз представлял их ночи – те, которых никогда не было. Они будут, убеждал он себя, они обязательно будут.

Он не раз представлял её горячие губы, слышал ее страстный шёпот, воображал тысячи любовных словечек, признаний и стонов удовольствия. 

Эта женщина может свести с ума кого угодно, думал он. Эта женщина должна принадлежать ему.

– Тем-пе-ранс, – проговорил он по слогам и облизал губы. – Темперанс.

*

Голос у неё тихий, нежный, чуть слышный, шепчущий, о боги, такой возбуждающий. Он хотел только одного: чтобы она говорила с ним этим голосом, звала по имени, шептала на ухо. И её красные губы обхватывали бы его член, проводили вверх и вниз, скользили по уздечке.

Он провёл рукой по члену, представляя это, тихо всхлипнул, прикусил губу. Пальцы дрожали и не хотели слушаться, задевая спутанные волосы на лобке. Оливер облизал ладонь, чтобы иллюзия её влажного и горячего рта стала реальнее, и снова обхватил член.

Больше всего ему нравилось дрочить, сжимая в руках её шарф. Тот самый шёлковый шарф, который он сорвал с её шеи на одной из автограф-сессий. После того случая ему настрого запретили приближаться к ней, натравили на него охрану, но оно того стоило.

Он представлял её обнажённой, она взъерошивала волосы и скованно улыбалась. А потом набрасывалась на него, как разъярённая волчица, срывала одежду, покрывала его тело поцелуями. И садилась сверху, сама направляя его член в себя. Оливер стонал и кричал, стискивал её бёдра руками. Она царапала, кусала, облизывала и двигалась на его члене, как озабоченная девчонка. 

Такой была Темперанс Бреннан в его мечтах.

*

В реальности же он просто стискивал посильнее свой член, а потом, когда тот начинал обильно сочиться смазкой, хватал шёлковый шарф и обматывал вокруг возбуждённой плоти.

Шарф пах её духами и дразняще скользил по головке, Оливер сжимал яйца – влажные пальцы елозили по вспотевшей коже – и утробно стонал.

– Темперанс, – он почти рыдал, трахая смятый шарф. – Темперанс, Темперанс, Темперанс…

Податься бёдрами вверх, посильнее стиснуть член, провести пальцами по тонкой шёлковой ткани, стиснуть в ладони и так мятые уже простыни, глухо застонать и кончить с её именем на губах...

*

Оливер растянулся на кровати, всё ещё чувствуя приятную дрожь во всём теле. Улыбнулся, прижал к лицу её шарф. Самый красивый, самый возбуждающий шарф на свете. Как и она сама.

Потом он подтянул колени к животу, свернулся вокруг шарфа, обнял сам себя и закрыл глаза. Представлять её казалось таким правильным. Но мечта слишком быстро заканчивалась. И слишком пусто и слишком холодно становилось одному в кровати.

Это был не первый – и уж точно не последний – раз, когда он представлял их ночи. Те, которых никогда не было. Они будут, убеждал он себя, они обязательно будут.


End file.
